A padawan's Journey
by The Punishers
Summary: The Star Wars gang takes on a bunch of new padawans. What kind of Chaos will these 10 stir? OC's need first, everything's a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so here's the deal, new story, new padawans, old masters, possibly new love interests. This is actually part of an assignment I have to do for my English class. And this assignment will probably be made into four hard copy books. So, the story is simple: Aalya Secura, Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto, Luminara, Barriss (events from Season 5 finale happened, but an actual dark Jedi was responsible) and Ahsoka Tano (wasn't blamed, recently knighted) are going to be given padawans because of a shortage of Masters to teach. If you want an OC in here, fill this out and I'll update it when I got all I need.

Name:

Gender: (at least 3 each)

Ages: (14-17)

Species: I'll taken any species expect the Sith species, even Cyborgs.

Appearance: if you like, draw them out and I'll get them on the cover of the book and the cover image of all ten (yes, I know I only listed nine Jedi, that's because one of them will be getting two)

Master: Put the name of the master you want

Special Talent: let you imagination run while

Attitude: need one mute, one shy, and one dark

Weakness: Not a requirement but it would be nice

Greatest fear: this actually is a requirement

Lightsaber color: any color but red

Biggest Secret: not a requirement, but if you choose to use it, be specific

Type of lightsaber: pick one. Single, two lightsaber, Dual-edged (Maul), short and long (Ashoka)

Any other weapons: not needed but if you want be my guest

Relationship: need 2 pairings. Sorry but no Homosexual. Not good at that stuff.

Past: not need but it helps with the details and picks.

Now here's the kicker. I'm going to set up a poll for which of the 10 OC's did you guys like the most. The Top 4 will get the hard copy books, where I will leave in the first few pages the original people (name or I.D, doesn't matter) on who to thank for the story. Now start making the OC's people! I'm checking Regularly. Private message me or write it in the reviews.

Signing off,

The Punishers


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, it hasn't even been twelve hours and I've already gotten 5 OC's. Anyways, here are the first five, still waiting on the last five:

Name: Aiden V'Kala (Littletimmy223)

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Species: Human

Appearance:

Aiden stands at a rough 5 8" for his age, which isn't bad. Upon first glance one might be appalled by his upkeep of social hygiene, as the boy appears to be ratted in filth. While it is true that Aiden has a lot of dirt covering his face, it's actually not dirt. What people interpret to be filth is actually specked tattoos that litter Aiden's face and lower neck, left shoulder, and the right side of his waist. Aiden's hair is a short and scruffy raven black color, mostly combed to the right yet never glazed back.

Aiden has rather chiseled facial features, as he adopted high cheekbones as his body matured. His nose is flexed outward, practically small in the other features of Aiden's body. His eyes are a bluish purple, which is the result of eye drops he administered when he was at a younger age. Aiden's skin pigment is rather pale and ghostly compared to other fair humans, but that doesn't bother him. Even though he stands in the sun, Aiden never manages to tan. The boy is muscular for his age, as he needs to be in order to become a successful Padawan.

Master: Ahsoka Tano

Special Talent: Aiden is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, much more than any other normal Padawans. He excels at fighting without using the force, which is something not entirely common in most Jedi.

Attitude:

Aiden is a mute, meaning he cannot speak. At a young age his tongue was cut from his mouth, leaving the kid voiceless and defenseless. Aiden himself is very straightforward and patient with his peers, though will always call them out if he disagrees with something. The boy is never afraid to voice his opinion, even though he cannot speak. Aiden uses sign language and other means, such as writing, to communicate with others. He's extremely loyal, and will follow his master to the death if need be. If Aiden does not agree with an order or statement, he will disregard it like it never existed and do things the way he sees fit.

Even though Aiden does not speak, he expresses himself with is body language. He's usually in a calm mood, though when angered with immediately lash out at whoever is the problem. That said, the boy is not arrogant, as he recognizes when a fight cannot be won. That doesn't mean he won't try until the very end to make sure everyone had a fair chance.

Weakness: He can't talk, which can sometimes cause problems when on the battlefield. He also isn't exactly really strong with the force, as he prefers to use his lightsabers and combat skills.

Greatest Fear: Aiden's greatest fear is failing his master or Jedi peers in the line of duty.

Lightsaber Color: Purple

Biggest Secret: Aiden secretly disagrees with certain points of the Jedi Code, and wishes to change them if ever put on the Jedi Counsel. That means working against the Jedi if need be. The main points he disagrees with is the method of peace, and the abandonment of love.

Type of Lightsaber: Two lightsabers

Any Other Weapons: None

Relationship: Aiden doesn't have any feelings for master or Padawan yet, though that may change.

Past:

Aiden V'Kala spent his whole life growing up on Coruscant, always dreaming of amassing to something great. He grew up in the slums, and life there was not always pleasant. Violence and crime was high at the time of his youth, and one had to fight to survive. Aiden never knew his parents, as they abandoned him when he was just an infant. Growing up in an orphanage, Aiden escaped the harsh treatments of that place and took to the streets. Life wasn't much better there either.

If you didn't learn to fight, then you were dead. Gangs fought for territories, and Aiden joined up with one of them. During a brawl, Aiden intervened the brutal beating of a young boy from an older man. The man, in penance, cut out Aiden's tongue with a rusty knife for his intervening. Since then, Aiden has never been able to speak. He didn't want to get a vocal processor, as he grew accustomed to the silence. After years of surviving alone, it was discovered that Aiden had the ability to use the force. The Jedi found him as a young teenager and brought him into their fold.

Name: Valarie Crock (CrazyFangirl808)

Gender: Female

Ages: 16

Species: Human

Appearance: She's 168cm tall and is quite light. She has long wavy red hair (Really red) and violet, almond shaped eyes. She has ivory coloured skin.

Master: Anakin Skywalker Anakin is preferred

Special Talent: She has great aim when using bow and arrors, throwing knifes and guns. She's also good at gymnastics.

Attitude: She is really sarcastic, hot-headed and snarky. She is really nice but puts a mean facade on, she learnt that relationships cause pain the hard way. She doesn't take peoples s*** and sulks when she doesnt get her way. She cares about winning and losing. She has a good side and a bad side. She is nice to you if you are on her good side but if you are on her bad side she will make your life a living nightmare. She blackmails people occasionaly and believes in the saying "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." She flirts as well.

Weakness: Gems, she's a jewel hunter after all. She also has a soft side for her sister.

Greatest fear: She fears people finding about her heritage and whats she's really like. She also fears having a close realtionship with anyone.

Lightsaber color: Black and blue.

Biggest Secret: Her father is a well known bounty hunter who is known for being ruthless (Roy Crock) and her mum is an assassin who works for the sith(Natalia Crock). Her older brother is a Slaver by day and theif by night (Clint Crock, oldest) and her older sister is a jewel hunter (Zaria Crock, middle). Valarie is also jewel hunter.

Type of lightsaber: Two lightsabers.

Any other weapons: Bow and arrows and a dagger that she keeps in her boot.

Relationship: Anakin and Cody. other clones as well since she flirts. And you can add or remove people os well (Probably Cody. But no promises)

Past: Her and her sister ran away from her abusive parents. Their brother aided them in the escape and told thier parents that Valarie and Zaria escaped making their parents hate them even more. Valarie;'s taught her how to use a bow and her dad taught her how to use a gun. Zaria taught Valarie how to use a gun. while o the run from their parents, Valarie and Zaria became jewel hunters. Mace Windu and took Valarie away to the temple when she was 6. her parents want Valarie dead, her brother wants to sell her to the slavers and her sister hates her but still cares for her.

Name: Seth Harper (Mad Man in the Flesh)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Species: Mandalorians  
Appearance: Five foot ten in height. Athletic build with muscles on his arms and legs. Wears a black cotton T-shirt under white armour chest plate with two arm guards that hold wrist mounted grapple guns. White hooded cloak that reaches the back of his knees and black trousers with a leather belt for the lightsaber. Red leather shin high boots with black clasp on the inside. Dark blue eyes and long black hair.  
Master: Aayla Secura  
Special Talent: Master tactician and expert hand to hand due to Mandalorian heritage.  
Attitude: very cruel to those he considers enemies but once you get to know him then he is happy person who is very laid back but will become serious on a mission.  
Weakness: Hates people who think they're better than him  
Greatest Fear: Getting those he cares about killed  
Lightsaber Color: one black, the other white  
Biggest Secret: Has a robotic left hand that he keeps hidden out of shame that he was beaten in a battle  
Type of Lightsaber: Two lightsabers.  
Any Other Weapons: Vibroblade incase he loses his lightsaber  
Relationship: Ahsoka Tano  
Past: His parents grew up on Mandalore but they moved to Coruscant when Seth was a year old. Mace Windu took him to the temple when he was three and has been training ever since.

Name: Seely Alkina (born: Seelyal'kina) (Reitzel-chan)  
Gender: female  
Age: 15  
Species: Twi'lek  
Appearance: she has purple skin and two long Lekku. Her eyes are blue and she is 1.90 m high. She wears tight dark brown pants and white boots. She also wears an armless white top.  
Master: Aayla Secura or Anakin Skywalker  
Special talent: she is good at seducing people, drawing and bartering (read threaten)  
Attitude: She is usually reserved around people but isn't shy, she just doesn't like conversing with others she deems unimportant. She always has a sarcastic remark ready and uses a lot of sarcasm and irony. She has a trigger temper that she tries to reign in, but she sometimes fails.  
Weakness: she can get angry really quickly and have to concentrate to calm down and not lose to the anger.  
Greatest fear: To become a slave just like the majority of the females of her species.  
Lightsaber color: blue  
Biggest secret:  
Type of light saber: Two lightsabers  
Any other weapons: a small blaster  
Relationship: maybe another oc, but she isn't the type to fall in love easily. You can decide but that would be a slow developing romance. (Might do that)  
Past: Seely's mother was a slave and she was born at the planet Ryloth. Her memories are few from that time as the Jedi's discovered her at the age of 4. But one clear memory is her mother being beaten, though the attacker is unclear.

Name: Kenir Jarish (ken-near) (Disturbed-Demon666)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Species: Human  
Appearance: 6 foot 2, skinny, Shoulder-length black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, has three 14 gauge earrings in each earlobe, black jedi robes  
Master: Barriss Offee  
Special Talent: A master manipulator, hacker, and skilled at hand to hand combat  
Attitude: Not much of a talker, but is willing to speak his mind when necessary (so you can say shy then)  
Weakness: When someone hurt those he really cares about, especially a crush  
Greatest Fear: Abandonment  
Lightsaber Color: Purple, with black core instead of white  
Biggest Secret: Has a crush on Barriss Offee  
Type of Lightsaber: Two lightsabers  
Any Other Weapons: A knife built like a lightsaber  
Relationship: Barriss Offee  
Past: Kenir was born on Coruscant, and was taken into the jedi at 3. He was in the same clan as Barriss Offee as initiates and became good friends and Kenir developed a secret crush on her and still has one till now. Kenir has a fear of abandonment and nearly went to the dark side because of it, but managed to stay on the light side.

These guys are in. And I decided that Aalya Secura will get two. So, the remain Masters are Kit Fisto, Obi-wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Luminara, and I forgot to mention last time, but Plo Koon (think that's how you spell his name) is also one of the selections. And to answer the guest questions, they'll make an appearance in the story.

Signing off,

The Punishers


End file.
